Potions
by SlytherinT2U
Summary: Harry has discovered an unusual level of skill in potions. Severus has discovered Harry. Will they discover the underlying tension? Post-War. 8th year.
1. Anxiety

Potions

I raced through the halls; dodging the bloody baron as I made my way to the dungeon. Snape had to be in his office, he just had to be. I didn't know where I would look if I was wrong. I came to an abrupt halt outside the potions classroom and knocked once before entering. I didn't announce my presence and looked around the classroom. _His office; _I ran to the back of the room and banged on the almost invisible door. I put my ear to the door and heard rustling and a long groan before the mellow and dangerous tone of Snape's voice came.

"What?"

Said with such malice, I was sure Snape already knew it was me. The door opened slowly and then as I got a look at the professor I realized why the voice had sounded so heated. Snape was flush and had red spots on his cheeks, his robes were skewed and he was breathing deeply not to mention the dilated pupils. I had an idea of what Snape had been doing in his office with the door locked.

"I-Oh, I missed a number in my calculations, and the solfeeks root made the solution stronger than it was supposed to be, my mistake was the adding of the Knar's tongue and Fwooper's eye. It was the wrong order I was supposed to get the Fwooper's eye and then the Knarl's tongue. I was unfocused when he just came in, it well, we need to go!"

I grabbed his wrist, my mind only going to the red head in my dorm. Snape would be the only one to know what to do. I only was able to drag him a few feet before he dug his heels in. I tugged a few times and he wrenched his wrist away from me. I watched as he moved away quickly. Ron is going to die and Snape doesn't even care. Of course he doesn't care, Snape hates Gryffindor, and what the hell was I thinking. I need his help.

"Knarl's tongue and Fwooper's eye you say? Obviously you were attempting a pathetic focus potion. What for Potter? Selling drugs in school now, you must realize that focus potions are extremely addictive-"

He moved around the room collecting this and that, here and there. I recognized pixie wing dust and Peruvian Vipertooth tear drops, but the combined materials made for a potion out of my league by leagues. A feeling similar to admiration bubbled in my stomach even as he dribbled on about how pathetic and unorthodox and illegal and revolting everything I did or had done was wrong in some abnormal way.

"Not to mention illegal it takes great skill to brew one properly. Was he convulsing when you left?"

I blinked and focused on the greasy haired professor. He had stopped talking so abruptly that it took my mind a moment to catch up to his words

"No. His eyes had turned purple and his nose was smoking…."

It sounds comical but the actuality of the situation made it unbelievably terrifying. Ron hadn't known I was brewing a potion. If I was just able to focus maybe his interruption wouldn't have distracted me.

"Well perhaps you aren't as ignorant as I had previously implicated. A bit more toad wart and you may have even succeeded in creating a passable focus brew."

The contempt aside, I'm quite certain that Snape of all people complimented me. Unused to the attention I faltered and blushed. He was right of course. As I considered the effects of toad wart I came to that conclusion. I had originally thought that less may create a less powerful brew, but with the misuse of ingredients it would take down the potency.

"Toad wart? That's fantastic! You're brilliant!"

The words unassuming in nature took a life of their own and burst forth. I could hardly conceal my glee. Snape added a dusting of grinded unicorn horn and poured the concoction into a phial and capped it. He turned to me and just looked at me I don't know what he was trying to convey but it made me stop breathing for a moment. I then looked back to his hands and watched the phial; the liquid seemed to be amber. I shudder to think of what I'll be going back to find. Ron jerking on the floor, or foaming at the mouth, or worse…

"He's in the dorm, let's go!"

I once more was without thought as I grabbed Snape, I'm holding onto his free hand as we race through the corridor and up the shifting stair well to the Fat Lady Portrait. I can't even remember running to the dungeons in the first place, or why that was my first instinct. Obviously I was correct in my assumption that Snape would help. After the war I had noticed a marked difference in his eyes. They looked less guarded; almost like he wasn't waiting for the other foot to drop now.

"Vivacitas"

Snape just watches as the portrait opens and I drag him through the hole and up to the boys' dormitories. I don't take notice of the silence that follows me bringing Snape into the Gryffindor common room. Of course as we get closer and closer to the closed door that leads to where I had been brewing my potion my dread worsens and I break out into a sweat. I could always blame it on the adrenaline or the fact that we had run from the dungeons but the truth would always be that I was absolutely terrified. My best friend was in there, his life threatened by my need to prove to myself that I could do something right. Of course keeping my passion for potions a secret probably has caused more problems than it's solved.

When the door is opened I see that Ron is now still as death on the floor, his ears are still smoking and I'm unsure whether he's dead or knocked out. The fluttering of now orange eyes makes my heart jump into my throat. He's still conscious, thank Bloody freaking Merlin!

"Ah, just in time, quickly Potter; tilt his head back."

I rush to my best friends' side eyes glued to his not yet convulsing form. My hand slides under his neck to prop him as Snape uncaps the phial and kneels down next to Ron. He slowly pours the concoction down Ron's throat and I hold my breath. I look to Snape; he studies Ron's body and pulls his eyelids open. The color slowly changes back to normal and I breathe a sigh in relief. Snape's eyes snap to mine and he swiftly stands walking to the door.

I'm not quite sure what he plans to do. Ron still needs to recover and Snape is always up to putting Gryffindor on the chopping block. Why pass up the opportunity? I underestimate the greasy git as he snatches one of the passing first years Finley I think and tells him to get the Headmistress and Madame Pomphrey. I gaze back to my friend and smile as he opens his eyes to look at me.

"Harry? What happened?"

I shook my head, eyes wide. I felt so relieved I couldn't put any of my rushing thoughts into physical form. Speechless; I looked to Snape for guidance. He silently nodded and looked at Ron; still pale as a ghost.

"You seemed to have ingested some of Mister Potter's brew. Had he not rushed for my aid he may have well have killed you."

Snape smirked at me and I looked at Ron's expression. His face looked shocked as he tried to recall what exactly had happened. I myself wasn't quite sure. The potion exploded when Ron walked in and I guess I was just lucky enough to have been far enough away to not get it on me.

"I'm just glad you're alright"

Ron just shook his head and tried to sit up. He without delay fell backwards and my hand stopped the shock of the fall. Hitting you're head right after receiving an antidote to a potion that almost sent you to the grave. Not good. Ron would need rest no doubt to aid in his recovery.

"RON! You need to just lay still!"

I hushed him and cushioned his head in my lap and pushed his matted and sweat soaked hair out of his face. He needed to just relax. It's not every day that you go through an ordeal of this nature. Ron's a stubborn fellow though and now that he was out of immediate danger he would refused to go to the hospital wing. Madame Pomphrey would insist and…

"Oh my god! Ron!"

Hermione is standing the doorway; she glances over to Snape who is standing still with his hands clasped in front. Her eyes dart between the three of us before settling on the Professor. Hermione was always one to know who she had to speak to first in a room.

"Sir, pardon my intrusion, but may I ask what has happened?"

Professor Snape lowered his gaze to the frazzle haired girl. He sighed and shifted slightly to the left; away from her. He briefly glanced at me and sneered as he once more explained, in the same manner he had to Ron; what had happened. Paying attention that is my problem. I just need to read the instructions more carefully. Maybe if I tried again I'd be able to pay attention in class long enough to pick up some of the technique that Professor Snape had used in saving Ron. I slowly shifted Ron from myself and stood making my way to Hermione. She looked at me, confused. Of course she would be confused. Why of all people was I brewing a potion. Why in all places a dorm where anyone could walk in at anytime.

"Harry?"

"I know. I'm so sorry."

She furrows her brow but then smiles. I'm at least forgiven by her. I look back to Ron who is now rubbing his head while trying to move it as little as possible. Why am I so stupid? What is wrong with me? I thought that maybe, but no, that was wrong. I looked to Snape as he sighed and stuck his head out of the door. He was obviously anxious to be out of the Gryffindor commons. I smirked at him before remembering that I had dragged him in here. This reminded me what he had been doing before I had needed his expertise, and I felt the burn of my cheeks as I thought of it. I averted my eyes quickly and instead decided to focus on Ron; he rolled his eyes and grinned at me.

He made me smile. I really don't deserve friends like this. What does a guy have to do to have people doubt him? Not that I want doubt, or for them to hate me. No, that would be horrid. No Hermione to tell me that I needed to enunciate, no Ron to make me laugh after a lecturing on said enunciating. As much as keeping this from them had been difficult it will be even harder to admit it to someone other than myself. The truth as to why I even decided to brew the luppiter potion was to test my skill. It is of course a high level potion that few masters are able to brew, it much like the polyjuice potion takes quite a while to brew and I had just reached one of the final stages before the potion would be ready. That's the main reason I moved it to the dorm. It has to be watched overnight and stirred anticlockwise twice and clockwise fifteen times when it turns emerald. If it after that turns to a more sky blue color the maker has succeeded. I was so close.

"Mister Potter,"

I looked up to see Snape looking at me. His eyes held both a level of confusion and admiration. That must be wrong. Snape would never consider anything that I've done to be admirable on any level. The only thing I've ever done that was great was the defeat of Voldemort.

"I would like to speak with you in my office on Friday, shall we say 7' o clock?"

It wasn't a question and I acquiesced with ease. Of course he would want to discipline me for my reckless behavior. Heck, I want to discipline myself. Maybe the throwing of my body off of the astronomy tower would suffice? It's not like it would kill me. Just injure. I probably shouldn't think like that. I have to be whole so I can pass my NEWTs and do something with my life. Ron mentioned one that I don't need a job; that with my name and money I could just live off of that. Hermione and Ron got into a bit of an argument over the importance of education. I kind of sided with Hermione. I don't like being famous for the two-time defeat of Voldemort. I know I did what I had to but that doesn't mean that it didn't change me.

I looked up from the bottom of Snape robes; where my eyes had wondered as my mind did. Madame Pomphrey and McGonagall rushed through the room past Hermione and Professor Snape. McGonagall's eyes wide as she stopped, her sharp gaze swooped the room and landed on the Potions Professor.

"Severus, what in the world is going on?"

He bowed his head and his gaze met hers. I can't imagine that he won't tell the truth. He despises me, I know that there hasn't been any confrontation this year but I just think that's his way of thanking me for almost dying. Potions Class has been relatively quiet, the Slytherin's have lost quite a few friends and the Gryffindor's are still in mourning.

"Mister Potter has been practicing his potion making. He, like an utter idiot, didn't follow the instructions and put the ingredients in, in the wrong order. Mister Weasley came in as it exploded."

McGonagall nodded her eyes narrowing. She opened her mouth and just gave a large and frustrated sigh. I know that I've disappointed her. I do that often enough with everyone. They expect so much from me and I just can't live up to that. Not anymore.

"I've already decided on a punishment and Potter will be in my office to discuss it tomorrow night."

As headmistress McGonagall could make this either much worse or much better. But she has a streak of being as strict as she is devoted to Hogwarts.

"25 points from Gryffindor for the misuse of the boys' dormitory"

She gave a firm nod to reassure herself and walked over to Pomphrey and Ron. I snapped my eyes to Snape's and couldn't help but want to question why he had yet to take any points. He took a deep breath before excusing himself and leaving the room. Back to the dungeons I suppose. I looked back to Ron who was now standing and arguing with Pomphrey.

"I feel fine now!"

"You need to be watched over night, you've had quite the scare."

"But I feel FINE!"

"Someone has to make sure that your recovery goes smoothly."

"Why can't Harry just do it?"

She looked over to me as if sizing me up.

"I suppose, if he watched you…"

I nodded vigorously of course; I would do anything for Ron. She pursued her lips and nodded stiffly. She wanted to mother Ron back to health of course and was unhappy with the fact that he would have none of it. He got enough of that at home. McGonagall just watched making sure that Ron was in fact fit enough to stay in the Tower.

"I see that you have it covered here and I have a faculty meeting in ten minutes. Pomphrey will you be joining us?"

They left shortly and Hermione stopped fussing over Ron long enough to give me a confused gaze. I shrugged, knowing why I did it but not wanting to discuss it quite yet.

"We will be talking about this."

I nodded slowly and sat on my bed. Ron gave me an amused look before following Hermione out of the dorm. He had mentioned something about an essay for Herbology earlier today. I stared down at my hands. If I had just practiced more or even just read the instructions more than once. I wanted to be talented in something other than Quiddich. I can toss a spell around here and there but potion making takes more than just magic.

I've always wanted to be good at potions but with Snape constantly breathing down my neck during class the wonder of it was lost and replaced with a dread of seeing the Professor. But Snape was fine this year, and sixth year made him really appreciate the fine art of potion making. Snape knew he had used his book but hadn't mentioned it since the incident with Draco. I winced as I thought of cutting spell. That had been horrible a spell doing something like that to someone. It was just wrong. I shouldn't have used a spell that I didn't understand. I know that now.

Sighing I leaned back in the bed my head hanging off the side now. I stared at the ceiling and remembered that a lot of good could come out of magic and Draco had been patched up and was fine because of Snape and his potions. It always came back to that, never really left it in the first place. Closing my eyes I tried to remember what ingredients Professor Snape had used to fix Ron. I couldn't practice my potion making any longer of course. Hermione knew something was up and Ron wouldn't be able to keep her distracted for very long. I sat back up and gathered my PJs, I would need to quit. No more potion making. No more long hours of brewing and no more cutting the ingredients with my precise blade and no more stirring anti and regular clockwise. I'm done.


	2. Classes

Potions

The next morning I found myself lying in bed dreading the day to come. I can't believe I could have done something so stupid. What an utter mistake it had been to start that potion. I wasn't ready for it. I hadn't practiced enough. I should have read through the instructions once more. Maybe if I took a little time, no, I told myself I would stop making potions. No more freelance. The only potion making I would be doing would be in class. I glanced up at the calendar and was reminded that it was in fact Friday, no potions today. I have a meeting with Snape though and who knows maybe he'll just kill me so that I don't have to go through withdrawal. Spare me the agony of missing potions.

"Are you coming to breakfast?"

Ron poked his head through my curtains and raised an eyebrow when he saw I had yet to even attempt getting up. By now I suppose I should at least have pants, instead of pajama bottoms on. I could always just go to breakfast in my PJs. No, that wouldn't be a very good idea; it would probably start a trend and I really don't fancy seeing everyone in their sleepwear – A few people sure I wouldn't mind but the majority of the student body is another thing altogether. I pulled the covers up and over my face.

"Mate, it's not that bad."

"Hggghhh"

"Seriously, I'm hungry…"

"mmeehhggh"

I heard the dorm room open and close. I pulled the covers down enough to see who had come in before pulling them once more over my head in frustration. It just had to be Hermione. She was probably just here to inform us that our homework is due today. Ron probably has already forgotten about the test Flitwick reminded us to study for yesterday.

"Is he up yet?"

"No"

"We have Class in an hour."

"I know."

"Tell him to get up."

"I did."

"Is this about yesterday?"

"I don't know."

"RON! This is Harry! He's probably still feeling bad about almost killing you!"

"It did happen less than 24 hours ago."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I think Snape's cure fixed my sinuses."

"Did you finish your DADA homework?"

"We had homework?"

"Did you finish the essay on Truppleweed for Herbology?"

"What the bloody hell is Truppleweed?"

"Did you at the very least study for the exam we have in Charms?"

"Yes?"

"Ronald Weasley do you- do you want me to owl Molly?"

"You call my mum Molly?"

"Of course, we've been Owling since the beginning of school."

"Why?"

"Because, Ronald, I had asked Molly to give me advice on the NEWTs required in running for _Wizengamot_"

"You want to run for a chair in the Wizengamot?"

"Yes, but not anytime soon. Maybe in the next five years."

"Five years?"

"GUYS, just shut up!" 

I pulled the covers down and glared at them both.

"Are you up now?"

I flung the covers off and stood. Marching to my trunk I threw it open and grabbed pants, a shirt and my school robe. Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes as I stormed into the bath to change.

"Mate, are you coming to breakfast?"

"DON'T EVEN START!"

I heard someone sigh and then the door to the dorm room shut. I realize that I shouldn't take my anger out on my friends but- no there's no excuse; I should go apologize. I sank to the floor with my back pressed against the door. What am I going to do? I stared at tile floor; the house elves do a great job cleaning the floors in this place. Maybe I could ask Snape to tutor me. Snape would never tutor me. Snape is such a git. No, he helped Ron. I am such a git.

I stood and walked to the sink turning the faucet and splashing my face. I thought that maybe a blast of cold water could clear my head but it just got the front of my shirt wet. I pulled the shirt over my head and tossed it in the corner before putting on the shirt I had brought in. The light green color should bring out my eyes but with the shirt being 3 sizes too big it didn't do much but make me look thin. I pulled the clean pants on; throwing the sleep pants on top of the shirt and pulled on my school robe. I don't feel like eating. I can wait until lunch. I should probably just skip lunch too. I leaned my head forward onto the sink. I had been so excited about this year. With NEWTs coming up at the end of the year; we would all be able to focus on the rest of our lives. There's no doubt that we're going to live past Hogwarts.

I've been listening to Hermione go on since second year that the NEWTs are the most important tests that we will ever take. I didn't see why until now though. I mean who would be looking into their career before they were sure they'd live past seventeen? I know I'll get an O on my DADA NEWT; that is a subject I know. I'm sure that I'll get an Acceptable for the majority of the other NEWT test that I plan on taking…Potions though; I may just get a Troll. With a Troll in Potions my choice of careers will be very small.

Not to mention that when Snape isn't around I think that I could excel at Potions. I like dicing ingredients and watching the cauldron simmer. It's like a drug to me. I wish I could have figured this out years ago. Every minute that I'm working on a potion is like a minute that I don't have to concentrate on all that I've lost. I remember the first time I brewed a potion on my own. I had needed a sleeping draught and was too embarrassed to ask Pomphrey for one. I had figured if I brewed my own that I wouldn't have to bother anyone else. Of course my first try was a failure. That night had been strange; even though the Draught I brewed had been a complete failure…I had slept through the night.

The taste of what I could have by just trying to make potions was too intoxicating. The next time I tried to brew the draught it was perfection. I felt so proud of myself. I had felt absolutely elated. It was as though my heart was on a broomstick; flying and joyful. I'd never felt like that before; not even when practicing defense.

I'd found something that I could truly be happy doing. Perhaps, if I moved to Romania or France, I could study and further myself at the art. If I got better, maybe I could prevent harm. Neville has Herbology, Hermione has Charms, and Ron could be a great keeper. I just want to do something that won't bring me undeserved fame. I think that I could really be fantastic with potions. I even have thought of a few things that might improve some of the current ones. I was thinking that with a dash of pettleroot the taste of Skelegrow might be improved without the potency of the potion being threatened. It's not even really the finished product that has me so invested in potions. It's finding out what makes the potion works; it's seeing the ingredients work slowly together into something great.

Snape will probably see to it that I never have the ability or time to do anything worthwhile in this art. He still tends to breathe down the necks of students during class. I bet he'll make me clean all the cauldrons without magic for the rest of the year. I should never have interrupted him…no, I should have never brewed that potion. I looked up at the mirror and sighed. Another day, another minute, another second without potions… I can do this; for Ron. I watched my eyes and saw the hardening of my resolve.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to the dorm. I looked to both sides, scanning the room. No one's here. Thank goodness. I grab my school bag and pull it over my shoulder. It's just like any other day. It takes what feels like forever to reach the door and walk down the stairs to the common room. I look around and once again feel relief that it is bare of people. They've all left for breakfast. Turning to the clock I flinch. I've got about 12 minutes to get to class.

Rushing to and through the portrait hole I run down the tower, spiraling. I grip my bag tighter as a rotate my body around other students. They must have free period after breakfast; lucky them. Because I returned for my seventh year I am basically on the same schedule this year as I was last.  
>That means that on Fridays I have Transfiguration for first period. Professor McGonagall will not be happy. I take the stair case going left quickly and then soon after turn down a hallway going right; making my way past the Three Sisters of Winchester portrait and sliding into class.<p>

"Mate you alright?"

I glanced over to Ron, his eyes on me; along with the rest of the class. I shrug and take my seat next to him.

"Sorry about earlier."

He glances at me and grins.

"I've already forgotten 'bout it."

I grin back and face forward. Headmistress McGonagall is standing at the front of the room; a small smile on her face as she looks over us all. We really got to know each other in the final battle. A camaraderie was formed and a far reaching respect. McGonagall is waiting for the first (and hopefully last) eighth year to end before finding a new Transfiguration teacher. She wanted to see us through to the end. She has been like a mother to us all from the moment we stood on those steps during first year; before we were even sorted.

"Quiet,"

She looked around the class focusing on the Hufflepuff boys in the back.

"Today you will be practicing Vanishment. Now I trust you all know what this is as it was covered and tested in fifth year….Miss Granger, would you like to refresh everyone's memory."

I glanced around Ron at Hermione. She rolled her eyes but smiled and stood nonetheless. She enjoys making everyone else feel inferior, I suppose.

"Vanishment; is to make things go into non-being. Vanishment is moderately difficult but the difficulty of the Vanishment to be performed positively correlates with the complexity of the organism to be Vanished."

"Very good Miss Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor."

Sitting, she flattened the front of her skirt with both hands and watched McGonagall demonstrate. Waving her wand she said loud enough for the entire class to hear.

"Evanesco!"

We all watched as she Vanished the red bird at the front of the class. It was impressive, but we learned this 3 years ago... I sighed and watched aptly as she untransfigured the bird; bringing it back into being. We all quickly began Vanishing and untransfiguring the birds in front of us. Neville seemed to be having a bit of trouble but a kind blonde Hufflepuff girl was fixing his wand movement. I shrugged and went back to my own bird. Vertebrates are said to be more difficult than the invertebrates we Vanished in fifth year. I waved my wand.

"Evanesco."

The blue bird disappeared. I waved my hand over the area that it had previously occupied and gave a slight smile. At least this I could do. I looked over to Ron. He waved his wand a few times and said the spell. I shook my head and glanced at Hermione; her bird was gone and she was now taking in a book she had brought for some 'light' reading.

"Ron, you might want to try keeping your wrist slightly limp while waving your wand. The wand waving is one of the most important parts of transfiguration, you should know by now that it can make or break the spell. Also, it's EvanEsco not EvAnesco."

Hermione stated this all at once without looking up from her book.

"Oh, Right!"

Ron rubbed his head and gave me a lopsided smile. He waved his wand, and keeping his wrist limp; stated the spell once more. His bird, at once, was no-more. The rest of the class went by uneventfully and when McGonagall dismissed us most of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students walked in opposite directions. Hermione hurried off to her Arithmancy Class while I walked with Ron to my Ancient Runes class.

"I still don't know why you changed your electives."

"I didn't feel challenged in Divination and we all know Muggle Studies is crap."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Still, why would you want to feel challenged? Isn't everything else too much already? I feel overwhelmed."

I glanced over at him and gave him a solid pat on the shoulder. I could understand that but the only thing keeping my mind off of the past was the fact that I had made it too busy to dwell. I came to a stop in front of my Ancient Runes classroom and jerked my head in its direction.

"This is me. See you for lunch?"

"Are you coming this time?"

"I- I think I will be."

"Alright then, see you."

I turned and walked to my seat. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw share this hour. Professor Bathsheda Babbling sat her desk in the front scribbling frantically when I walked in, she glanced up waved her hand at the board and went back to her work. I pulled my 'Advanced Rune Translation' text book from by bag along with a piece of parchment and began to translate the text on the board. I looked up and smiled when I saw Dean take a seat next to me.

"Hullo Harry"

"Dean"

I nodded at him and went back to my work. Time passed translating Runes is only slightly annoying. If you get a letter wrong in the actual text then your translation is worthless. Exhausted and hungry I moved to the front of the room to place my work on the pile that had started acquiring height 10 minutes ago. Professor Babbling flicked her unoccupied hand at the door. I looked around the room and was slightly disappointed that only 2 other Gryffindor's remained and the room was devoid of any Ravenclaw students.

'At least I wasn't last…' I believe that my understanding of Runes has improved. I was able to get an A in fifth year, so obviously I've never been horrid. This year Hermione one again is taking as many NEWT level classes as is possible whether human or not. I believe that McGonagall once more graced Hermione with a rare time turner to make this possible.

Walking out of the classroom I made my way back to the dorms to change before I would head down to lunch. I always have hated eating in the great hall whilst wearing my school robes. Everything is dark and dreary as it is. A crowd of people dressed all in black made the place feel even more so like everyone was mourning a loss of some kind. Which we all are in a way I suppose.

I approached the Portrait guarding Gryffindor and was at a slight loss when I realized that the Fat Lady didn't seem to be in her portrait.

"Fat Lady?"

I heard a distant giggling and then there were suddenly two women standing…wobbling in the portrait.

"Harry Potter! What brings you to this part of the castle?"

I tilted my head and felt my eyebrows go together. She seems to be drunk. A Blonde is with her and she also appears to not be all that sober.

"Ah Pottair is it? Vat a wovely nam."

"Ohhhh, you know my friend! This is…this is…Violet! Yes, this is Violet."

I just looked at them. I don't believe I have ever seen the Fat Lady this drunk before. I mean I know she goes and drinks goblets of the Drunk Monks wine every now and then. But she usually doesn't take part during a school week.

"I was hoping to change before lunch."

"Oh right, yes, of course, right, yes…password?"

"Vivacitus"

She tilted her head and squinted at me before it looked like a light went off in her eyes.

"Why are you still standing there?"

"You haven't opened the portrait hole."

She and her friend exchanged a look before bursting into unmitigated laughter. Then her portrait swung backwards and I stepped through the hole. Unlike this morning the common room was plump full of students. I quickly made my way to the boy's dorms and shed my school robe as I was walking. Opening the door I quickly closed it without going in. Why me? Why is it always me?

"Shit!"

I heard this through the door before I felt it opening against my back. When had I turned around?

"Harry? You alright!"

The light accent may have made it worse. I felt my cheeks heating and knew that my embarrassment was just beginning. Now we would have to talk.

"Fine, just fine."

"Mate, come on. We gotta get inside before someone sees."

"Sees what? I didn't see anything; nothing at all, not a thing."

I felt myself being pulled backwards and was soon looking at the inside of the dorm door. Why is it always me?

"I swear I didn't see anything."

"Come on Harry. I know you saw."

"Why don't you just let him have his little fit there so we can get back to what we were doing?"

"I'm not doing ANYTHING if there is a stressed out Harry in our mists!"

I was slowly turned and saw big blue and worried eyes look into mine. He was way too close for what I just saw. I slowly backed up. Once more I felt the door hit my back and the breath in my lungs disappeared.


	3. Draco

Potions

When Seamus had finally been able to calm me down, we walked over to my bunk, and he sat on the one across from it. The only thing that was even surprising was the fact that there was a Slytherin leaning against the wall opposite us. We all know that Seamus is gay. I, at least have known since third year when I saw him pressed against the wall by a fifth year boy. I have to say though; I was not expecting this.

"Can I leave now?"

Blaise looked longingly at the door. I don't even know how Seamus got him up here. Has he or Blaise perfected an invisibility spell or is it as simple as a notice-me-not spell? The thought made me shake slightly with laughter as if they would put that amount of research and dedication into finding a way to sneak around.

"I- I don't- when did this start?"

Seamus looked at Blaise a smile took over his face, his concern for my wellbeing momentarily forgotten. When he turned back, he looked content and anxious.

"Over the summer."

"…but you're a half Muggle."

"We were put in group grief counseling."

I turned my gaze to Blaise once more. He had his back against the wall and wasn't looking at anything except his shoes. It seemed almost sheepish. Then he looked at me. He looked vulnerable for about half a second before he glared at me.

"Why does it even matter, can't I just leave? It's obvious that he can't stand the thought of us."

The glare intensified as he spoke; his words shook me. How bothered was I by this? Ron, Neville, Dean and I didn't discuss Seamus' orientation; or who he may or may not be dating. Did it bother me that it was a guy? No. Did it bother me that it was a Slytherin? Yes. He just had to like a Slytherin, not just any Slytherin but Blaise Zabini, talk about lack of taste. Zabini, while elegant, was a horrible person. He despised blood-traitors and Muggle-born. How Seamus and he even formed a relationship is beyond me. I had even heard him say that he wouldn't touch a filthy blood traitor no matter what they looked like.

"But, he hates Muggle-born?"

I watched Zambini closely. He shifted from one foot to the other and didn't look up. Seamus turned his head to look at his…his something once more, before he spoke.

"He's changed. I don't know what happened exactly…But he's not the same."

Zabini gave a small cough that was clearly supposed to indicate skepticism. At which point Seamus glared at him. I felt a grin expand across my face and had a thought that the entire interaction was hilarious. Or maybe I'm just hysterical. Either way, they both looked at me when I burst out laughing. It hurt, so much. My stomach just would not stop shaking with laughter. I felt tears coming to my eyes and tried to not think about the other two occupants of the dorm because even the idea of them made my stomach tighten with laughter.

Storing away the need to laugh this off, I kept my eyes closed and took in a few deep breaths. Right, now why did I come up here? Ah yes, I didn't want to eat lunch in my school robe. Well, that doesn't much matter now does it? Taking a deep breath, I pulled myself to my feet and started toward the dorm room door. I thought about the 'couple?' as I left.

"I'm not going to say anything."

I closed the door and heard a slightly gruff 'thank you' I don't know if I quite like nor understand this, but I have more immediate issues to deal with; like figuring out what I'm supposed to do with my life. I almost feel like breaking down, dropping on my knees and all-out balling. It feels as though a chunk of my heart has been ripped away from me. Anxiety is making my head swirl. I think I might have water, scurvy-grass, and peppermint, cut ginger roots, powdered moonstone, and belladonna in my trunk. Calming draughts are fairly simple to make and it would only take me 25 minutes altogether, including prep and brew times. No, no, I must not think of that now. I can imagine cutting the ginger root and using the mortar and pedestal to turn the moonstone into powder; the light amber color that the potion would settle into if done correctly. I clenched my hands tightly and heard them crack with the movement. I couldn't do this. I shook my head.

"I can do this."

No, I can't, it is not even within the spectrum of being possible. I'm too attached; it hurts to think that I may never brew a potion again. Taking a deep breath, I had hoped would calm me, I move forward and away from the dorms. It's Friday; I have time to freak out over the weekend, for now, Ron and Hermione are waiting for me in the Great Hall. I walk quickly to and from the common room. I told Ron that it was likely to see me for lunch today. I already missed Breakfast, I feel and hear my stomach growl and gurgle at this. Yes, yes, I know you wish to be fed; I'm on my way now, calm down. I feel almost giddy as I stand outside the doors to the great hall. I reach my hand up to push the doors open but then stop. Should I really go in there?

The great hall used to be spectacular. I remember the first time I walked through those intimidating doors and the amazement I felt at eleven years old. Magic, it coursed through this area like wildfire, I even remember that it was Hermione who mentioned the ceiling being enchanted to look like the night sky…but after the war had been 'won', it was discovered a lot of students…children, had been hurt, taken, beaten, scarred, the thought of what happened to them, I feel my eyes well with tears. The horrors and atrocities that occurred there are still being numbered. We started this school year with fewer 5-6th years than usual, because those who had been taken couldn't return, not to this place. This place where we would dine and laugh and occasionally hex one another, it had been defiled.I am still haunted by the scene that I witnessed in the once Great Hall. I shook my head and turned away from the Hall.

"I don't think you've gone in once since the beginning of term."

The familiar voice made me freeze. We haven't spoken since I thanked him for his help during the final battle. Turning to face him, I found myself examining him. Still white blonde hair; shorter now, and spiky; thinner than he used to be, but the bruises from sleepless nights seem to be fading. Draco looked…better.

"I haven't."

He nodded his eyes narrowing as he looked over my shoulder. He shuddered, and his head shook rapidly. His disgust with even the doors was evident.

"Me either, I was one of the first to find them, you know? I was trying to find a place to…To hide. After seeing them; I…well, you know."

"Yeah, I…I know."

The truth was, I remembered with perfect clarity when I noticed Draco. I had just dodged a blasting hex and was running through the courtyard trying to find Voldemort when I was knocked to the ground. Draco had thrown himself over top of me. At the time, I thought it was a strategy to kill me, but then I saw a flash of green go overhead and realized he had just saved my life. It was then that he informed me of the Dark Lord's location, and I told him that we could use back up by the main gate of the castle.

We had parted then; it wasn't until the end of the battle that we would meet up and at that point I found myself feeling a surprised relief that he was still alive. I never thought once throughout our school years, that Draco Malfoy would be someone I respected or that he would have been on the side of light.

"Would you…I eat in the kitchens most nights, would you like to join me?"

I frowned and glanced back at the Great Hall. Room of torture, Draco Malfoy, Room of torture, Draco Malfoy…This kind of balancing scale was playing in my head. Smiling I looked at the blonde and nodded. His eyes widened slightly before he turned and walked towards the kitchens.

"Don't most of the upper years use the kitchens?"

He nodded and turned down an unfamiliar corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"The kitchens."

"I'm pretty sure that they're," I pointed to the direction we had just come, "That way."

He paused in his stride and turned to face me.

"You are talking about the main kitchens, where the house elves are constantly? I had meant the private kitchen; Professor Snape showed it to me."

"Oh."

"Yes, like the students, the teachers occasionally miss a meal, so they go to these kitchens…As far as I know; Severus is the only one that actually uses it."

"You call him Severus."

It felt weird to say the name out loud. It was almost like hissing. It's no wonder he was sorted into Slytherin, even a snake could say his name.

"He is my god-father."

"Right, I forgot."

"That's fine; I'm not supposed to use his first name in public as it is."

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

He gave me an incredulous look and tickled a cherry on the portrait we came across. Stepping through; I felt my eyes widen. The place was absolutely amazing. Not gigantic, but cozy. Kitchen doesn't describe this place. Looking around I took note of the comfortable armchairs, and the low light fireplace.

"…perceive it as favoritism."

I turned and blinked at him. I do not understand. What is he talking about…right, I asked a question, he answered, what did he answer? 'Perceive it as favoritism…favoritism…

"Right, favoritism! That's so obvious, how did I not think of that?"

"You're in Gryffindor. Got bravery in spades but if brains were considered money, you would be a charity case."

I felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth. I walked over to the bar in front of a small kitchenette and sat down. A moment later Malfoy joined me, sitting on my left. (POP) I winced at the loud pop that accompanied the house-elf that joined us.

"I is Bimpie, what would sirs like?"

Draco glared at the elf, "I will have a small bowl of creamy cucumber-avocado soup, a small salad with mixed spring greens with champagne poached pears, candied walnuts, goat cheese, and honey vinaigrette. For my entrée, I would like Beef wellington; well done, with mushroom duxelles served with Madeira sauce, bacon wrapped asparagus; oven roasted tomatoes, and mashed potato puffs. That is all for now; I will order dessert after finishing my meal." Finished ordering, both Draco and Bimpie turned to look at me. I don't even know how he remembered all of that stuff. I was thinking about pizza or some toast…

"I'll have what he's having."

Draco smirked at me and nodded once to the elf. (POP) Now I was in a room where no one would be able to find me, alone with Draco Malfoy, son of a Death-Eater and rival at school since our first year. I nervously tapped my index and middle finger on the bar in front of me.

"You don't have to be nervous; this is in no way a plot to harm you."

I didn't know when I started staring at the ground, looking up I met Draco's eyes. He seems to be telling the truth.

"What is it a plot to do?"

"Well scar-head, I was making an effort to befriend you. I had thought that to be obvious, even to a Gryffindor like you."

"Why now? We're a third of the way through term?"

Draco looked away, and I noticed his ears turning red. (POP) Turning to Bimpie, we both took a look at our food. (POP) It was exactly as Draco had ordered; the Beef Wellington looked positively mouth watering. Starving I reached for the biggest fork available and was about to pierce the wrapped meat.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Taking my hand down from where it was hovering over my entrée, I looked at Draco.

"Eating?"

"Like a slob. How long have you lived in Wizarding Society?"

I shrugged. "About eight or nine years; why?"

Blinking at me, he turned back to his dish, picked up the smallest fork and stuck it in his salad.

"Detectis impuri ludere"

Frowning I watched as the small fork turned red, then purple.

"What was that?"

"A simple detection incantation that all Wizarding children are taught at 5 years of age."

"Why didn't you use your wand?"

He picked up his fork and pointed at an engraving that I hadn't noticed on the handle.

"This is a Rune, this one means 'to be alert,' it becomes red while examining the food, if it turns purple, you can eat if it turns pale blue, someone may have tampered with your food."

I picked up my small fork and looked at the handle.

"Do all the small forks in Hogwarts have this Rune?"

Nodding he put down the small fork, picking up a medium sized one, he started leisurely on his salad. I had no idea that Hogwarts had provided us a way to avoid stray potions and pranks. Why hadn't I been told sooner? If it's taught by all Wizarding families to Wizarding children, why didn't Ron say anything?

Draco had finished his salad and was dabbing his mouth with a napkin; he folded it and put it on the tray next to his main dish.

"Malfoy, if all wizard kids know the incantation, why hasn't Ron ever used it?"

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "He's a Weasley." I glared at him, and he rolled his eyes. "His family isn't known for their distrust of others. He was probably taught it, but it wasn't regularly enforced."

I nodded put the tiny fork into my salad. "Detectus impuri laderi" nothing happened. "Detectas impiri ludere" I frowned. (PUH) Eyes wide I turned to look at Draco, he seemed to be choking on his cucumber-avocado soup.

"What?"

Grabbing his napkin he wiped where the soup had spilled and then turned to me, fighting a grin he grabbed the fork from my hand.

"Its Detectis impuri ludere," the fork glowed red and he stuck it in my salad, a moment later it turned purple.

"You pronounced it wrong, twice."

I frowned and picked up the medium fork. "Shut up." Draco laughed again and picked the spoon he'd been using, up. I turned back to my food and dug into my salad. I'm surprised that Draco didn't say any more than he did. He's not one for letting something, especially something like this, go. The salad was a burst of unfamiliar flavor in my mouth; I ate it quickly and looked over at the blonde. He was taking sips from his spoon and slowly, and the bowl seemed almost empty. How he was finishing his food faster than me, I do not know.

Finishing my food, I caught Draco looking at me. "What?" He shrugged and looked away. A second later he snapped his fingers, and Blimpie reappeared.

She vanished our completed meals and stood patiently waiting for Draco to tell her what else was needed. I was surprised to note that Blimpie wasn't wearing a potato bag to cover herself. Instead, from what I could tell, she had taken a white sheet and made a dress out of it. She also wore a small white hat.

"Are you the head-elf?"

"Yes, I's is in charge of d' other Hogwarts elves. I's is also head-chef."

I frowned, "Why are you the one helping us then? Aren't you really busy?" I asked. Draco was tapping his fingers on the counter and looking at the wall over Blimpie's head.

"I's is sorry, I had wanted to meets the sirs before yous had left Hogwarts." She had turned a darker shade of green and was looking at the floor.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, did you know Dobby and Winky?" She nodded, and her eyes started to water.

"Excuse me but I'm ready to order my food," Blimpie looked on the verge of tears as she looked at Draco. I glared at him. He rolled his eyes at me and sighed. "It is our pleasure to meet the elf responsible for the delicious food we've eaten for years. Now, I would like a chocolate mousse in a dark and white chocolate shell…Also if you can whip up a Crème Angliase with fresh assorted berries that would be fantastic. Potter will have the same."

Blimpie nodded (POP). Draco looked at me again. "Why do you keep-?" He shook his head. "I don't know why you encourage them." Frowning I asked what he meant. He ran his hands through his hair and looked me in the eye.

"You're always talking to them, asking questions. Just leave them be. As you could clearly see, that elf is the most responsible in this castle, the only possible reason she would be here is to meet us. Now she feels absolutely horrible for 'tricking us' into meeting her."

(POP) The dished appeared with Blimpie. She placed the dishes in front of us before bowing deeply (POP).

With wide eyes, I looked at Draco. "Have you been talking to Hermione?" He got an aggravated scowl on his face. "As if I would associate with a-"he stopped. "I know she's your friend but no-one likes her know-it-all nature.

I smiled. I can't even believe he was able to restrain himself from insulting her. Taking a bite of my food I watched Draco's eyes widen, and I grinned at him. I think we just might be friends.


	4. Discussions

Potions

It wasn't until a quarter to twelve that Draco and I parted ways. He made me roll my eyes at one more snide comment before saying we should do it again. I agreed. It was with a full stomach and a smile that I joined Hermione in Charms.

"Harry!"

She ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug, "Oh, I was so worried," she mumbled into my neck. Pulling back slightly to look at her face I gave her a lopsided grin. "There's no reason to worry 'Mione." She squeezed me once more before taking a step back and away. Hermione, lately, has been acting odd around me. She will joke and grin like we used to but everything has a serious edge to it.

"You didn't come to lunch." I nodded looking away. Ron and Hermione have the same general knowledge about what happened in the great hall. They know how many, how young and what went on. The difference between them and me is I actually saw it. I helped a poor 5th down from a wall. I bundled up 6th year girls and I saw to the wounds of a 4th year boy. I shake my head to clear the thoughts and smile at Hermione.

"I went to the Great Hall…I was stopped and taken to the kitchens by…a friend." Her eyebrows knit together and she frowns. "I wish you would have mentioned you might have other plans sooner. I held back Ron for 20 minutes waiting for you. Who is this 'friend'?" I looked down quickly before walking quietly to my seat. She follows closely behind and sits with me. "Well?"

I don't even know how to say it out loud. I can't even think it without rolling my eyes. I quickly mumble 'dcomfy' tilting her head to the side, she frowns. "D-comfy…Dco-Mafy…Drco-Malfi…Oh my god Harry! Are you telling me you spent the entire lunch break with DRACO MALFOY?!" I had cringed with each pronunciation she had used when working it out. Of course she could understand dcomfy was Draco Malfoy. What else could it be? Still, if this was Ron I was talking to, that would have worked.

"It's really not that big of a deal." Her eyes, if even possible, got wider. "I cannot believe you just said that!" Frowning I bent to pull out my _Standard Book of Spells Grade 7_, and then turned back to Hermione. "He's not so bad, he's changed." As I said the words I recalled they were remarkably similar to the declaration that Seamus had made "If you say so." The words sounded sarcastic and she just turned to the chapter on 'Water Charms' that we had been studying for the past week while Professor Flitwick demonstrates the various ways in which each charm can be used.

Looking down at the textbook I sighed, _Grade 7_. I focused in on those words. I don't know why I feel like we should be working with a more advanced book, I didn't really learn anything but how to kill during seventh year. Thinking back, I didn't have any difficulties shooting off dozens of unforgivable curses, Avada Kadevra being the most common. Not even Hermione and Ron know how many Deatheaters I killed in that blood drenched field. I don't regret it, killing them, they truly deserved to die. "Harry Potter…."

My head shot up and I looked around. The entire class was staring at me. "Mr. Potter, do you have an answer?" I shook my head rapidly, "No, sorry professor, could you repeat the question?" Flitwick nodded his eyes narrowing in disapproval. "What charm do you speak to make the water spiral in the air?"

I looked down and saw that my book sat unopened. "Well sir, um, it's, I do believe that it's…_veluti si aer spiralem_?" I spoke quickly and ducked my head. "Quite right 10 points to Gryffindor." I looked up in shock. Hermione was staring at me with wide eyes 'how'd you know that?' she mouthed at me, shrugging I looked at my charms book and flipped it open.

I studied the textbook last night after…the incident with Ron. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I could have hurt him. "…with a half circle, and then a full circle, now flick your wrist." Looking up I watch the Professor making the water do a brilliant spiral in mid-air. Blimey, we've only been here for fifteen minutes. Am I supposed to find this interesting? Looking back down at the text book I sigh and imitate Professor Flitwick's wrist movements before cautiously saying the spell. "Vel-oh-tea si air spy-ra-leam" The water dances and I grin. So maybe it is fun. I sneak a glance at Hermione; she waves her wand while whispering the spell. Instantly a Multi-color water spiral appears in front of her. "How'd you do that Mione?"

She smiles at me before concentrating more fiercely on her spiral. "I added food-color to my water first." A huge grin breaks out on my face as I watch the rest of the class struggling with the spell. I'm actually surprised that not everyone is having success with this 'simple' charm. We actually reviewed water charms in 5th year but last year, for obvious reasons, we were not able to go in-depth on the subject.

Frowning I read over the section once more. I do believe that I've read this chapter. Flipping to the chapter number '13' I sigh and close the book. I'm currently on chapter 19. I don't see the point in rereading the text. Shifting to a more comfortable position I close my eyes.=

SHOVE. Looking up from my painful position on the ground I notice that Hermione is standing over me. "Mione why'd you do that!?" She rolls her eyes and reaches a hand down to help me up. "Class is over, you _should_ have been paying attention." The whine in her voice while familiar is overtly annoying in my half-awake state. "Is it lunch?" Her eyes scrunch together in that way they do when she's trying to work something out. "Harry, are you alright?" Shrugging I turn and grab my bag from the ground; "We've already been to lunch today." Oh….well, I'm clearly an insane person. "Oh…I-" "Forgot?" she finishes following me into the hall. "I was actually about to tell you how I find you to be unbelievably attractive but I must have-" "forgotten?" She finishes again rolling her eyes.

I watch her for a moment before she catches me and send me the 'what are you doing' look, shrugging I lead the way to our common room. "I just realized that schools over for the day." "You just realized this?" "Yup!" "Harry, I feel it would be in your best interest if we sent you to a psych hospital." "You can't touch this." I gave her a wiggle of my eyebrows and she burst into laughter.

Hermione and I part ways when we reach the common room. I rush up to the boys' dorm and grab my Firebolt. I pull my cloak tighter and fish my riding gloves from under the bed. I should probably organize my Quiddich equipment before the match with Ravenclaw. I shrug of the obligation I feel and rush out of the room. I nod and grin at Ron, waving my broom in the air. I really need the release of a short break flying.

"Don't forget about Snape tonight!" I hear Hermione call as I escape through the portrait. I wave my hand at her in acknowledgement before it closes. Now, to the pitch, I pull on my gloves as I make my way quickly through the halls. The doors looming ahead make me sigh in relief. I need to not think…I need to forget.

I stand outside and let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. Rubbing my hands together I mount my broom. I rise quickly into the air and push forward. The journey to the pitch by broom is astronomically short. I pull up as I reach the edge. I can see a blue blur racing around the other end of the pitch. I'm too high up for them to have noticed my approach. Another blue blur joins the first holding out his arm.

I fly closer. The Ravenclaw boys look surprised to see me. "Potter, what're you doing here?" asks the smaller boy. The other one punches his arm. "What'd you think he's here for, Quiddich!" The smaller one nods quickly, "Right, well you must remember us, right Potter?" I bite my lip. I do recognize them.

"Bradley, and you're," I gesture to the other Raven, "Chambers?" They both grin and nod. "You know Bradley, I'm still hearing about your horrible feinting skills from Ron." The boys mouth pops open in surprise. "I can't believe him! One time, one time he stops my goal and-" Bradley is roughly shoved sideways by Chambers and I grin as the boys fight on their brooms. ""Guys, Guys," They stop for a moment and glance at me, "What?" they both asked me.

"I've got to get back to school" The pout at me. "Awe, no don't go!" Chamber's grabs my wrist and pulls me towards them goofily before releasing. "Yeah, yeah, but I've got to go." They nod and wave before shooting off around the pitch. I shake my head and turn toward the school. It's started to rain and I don't feel like catching a cold before the match on Saturday.

I landed close to the doors and jogged the rest of the way to the castle. I shivered as I pulled the doors closed behind me. I walked slowly towards the steps. "Potter," I paused and turned to the voice. There stood Professor Snape, he was dressed so casually, A simple button up vest, and tight fitting black pants, Snape actually looked very….I'm not even going to get into that. I slowly brought my gaze from his biceps to look at his face. He was staring at me calmly, waiting for me to finish undressing him with my eyes.

"Are you done?" He asked, a smirk pulling at his lips, I choked and coughed before nodding furiously. "Good, well, I will be seeing you in an hour then?" My eyes went wide, "An hour?" Yes, it's getting close to 8 o'clock." He glanced down to the watch adorning his wrist. I stare at Snape for a moment before he looks up at me, "Potter, you might want to get a move on; Filch does love it when students track in mud."

My mouth dropped open as I looked down at myself, my robes where clinging to me, and my boots were covered in mud; mud that had followed me from the doors to the staircase. "Shit," My head snapped up to Snape at the curse slipped out. He just smirked and turned on his heel, "I'll be seeing you Potter."

I nod, though Snape has long since started down the hall. Turning I take the fastest route I can back to the common room. It's as crowded and loud as usual. A few eyes darted over to me as I made my way to the dorm. "Harry," I turn to the voice and see Hermione; her eyes filled with concern. "I was just out flying, got a little wet and muddy." She nodded in relief and then laughed, "A little?"

I was still smiling when I reached my dorm. I paused at the door and knocked. Hearing a grunt and a yelp I waited a moment before the door was wrenched open. I let out a sigh as Dean; my dark skinned friend, opened the door. "Harry? What are you doing? Knocking?" I shrugged my shoulders and stepped quietly into the room. "Thought it might be occupied…" "Oh," I looked at Dean as his expression turned sour. "So you've caught him with someone then." I frowned.

"I've got to get changed." He nods and turns away. "I never thought he'd do it in the dorm, such an easy place for people to walk in on you, you know?" I nod though he is still walking away. I reach my trunk and pull out a dry set of pants and shirt, no use in wearing a robe when I'm just going to see Snape. I change quickly and walk over to Dean's bunk where he seems to be sulking. "What's going on?" He put a hand over his face and takes in a shaky breath.

"I don't know what to do." He all but sobbed out. I felt suddenly stricken by the desire to run away. No, I can't do that to Dean, he's a friend…I glanced at the clock on the wall 7:17; bugger all. "About what?" I ask this trying to sound considerate; I must have pulled it off because Dean looks up at me with red swollen eyes. I have no idea what he wants me to do or say.

After a few moments of silence Dean seems to come to a realization and wipes his face with his sleeve. "It's nothing, Harry." I frown now, why wouldn't Dean want to tell me what's bothering him…am I that apathetic? "Dean, tell me what's bothering you, please." He stands and paces a few steps before rounding on me.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE FIGURED IT OUT! Sea-Finnegan he's just…he met someone over break." At this point Dean isn't even speaking just muttering nonsense "right git…owl mail…bloody….hurt me…" I open my mouth and close it a few times before deciding on what to say.

"Dean, were you and Seamus…together…before break?" He bites his lip and nods. "Yeah, we'd been going out for five months, I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys, thought it might make sharing a dorm awkward." I shake my head and smile a little. "You walked in on him…so…you must know _who_ it is."

At this statement my eyes go wide, "Dean, I can't…I promised that I wouldn't." I think of Blaise and the anger that I had felt upon seeing him in the dorm. "It's Zabini." I look over to the wall and notice the clock. 7:50, "I've got to go." He nods slowly, it think he's in shock. I walk quickly out of the room and close the door softly behind me.

I shouldn't have said anything, it wasn't my secret to tell and Dean really didn't need to know, it's probably hurt him more. I don't even understand why Seamus even likes Blaise. Is it because he felt alone and Dean wasn't around or is it because we can't help who we fall for? I have no idea.

Moving toward the dungeons I think of Snape. He wasn't rude earlier. Maybe this means that my punishment won't be harsh… I shouldn't even be considering the thought that Snape might be lenient for once. I shouldn't even want leniency, I clench my fist as I feel tears welling up, I hurt Ron. _I_ really hurt him, he might have _died_. I shudder and wipe frantically at my eyes as I approach Professor Snape's classroom.

What will I say, should I apologize for bothering him yesterday? The door opens before I can knock. "Potter, glad to see you're on time." I nod without looking up and watch Snape's body move to let me in the room. "Yes sir." I walk quickly past him. "We'll be talking in my office, you know where that is." I nod again.

We walk in silence to the back of the classroom where Snape taps his wand in a pattern similar to the Leaky Cauldron entrance to Diagon Ally and a door appears from behind the brick. Using a key he pulls out of his robe he unlocks the door and we walk in. I go to sit but he holds up his hand and waves his wand and whispers an indecipherable sequence of Latin.

"I protect my things from thieves, Potter." I nod at his explanation and blush as I remember Hermione and I raiding his private potions storage. "Sir, might I ask what you wanted to discuss?" He nods and moves to sit behind the dark redwood desk. I take a breath before sitting and looking up to meet Snape's gaze. "I invited you here to discuss potions."

I bite my lip, he's going to ban me from his class and he's going to make sure I'm never able to brew again. Merlin, my life really is a bloody disaster. "Of course, sir." He nods before shuffling a few pieces of parchment in front of him. "I have a few questions to ask you." Right, questions…I'd really rather just receive my sentence and leave but I nod noncommittally.

"Which potion contains only water, 2 Jobberknoll feathers, powdered galangal and leeches?" I give the Professor a questioning look before thinking about the question. Leeches are often used in counter potions, especially when they are dried. "Professor, are the leeches dried?" He nods and raises an eyebrow in expectation. "Then I do believe that you are referring to the Antidote for the Confounding concoction." I look down quickly. I haven't a clue why he would ask me something so insignificant to our current circumstance.

"When the Burn-Healing Paste is done correctly how would you describe it?" I bite my lip as I try to think about the instructions in my potions book. "It, if completed correctly will be a thick, orange, paste." I feel shock as Snape's mouth twitches as if he is about to smile. "Why are you asking me these things, sir?" my fingers twist together painfully as I wait. "You will be informed when necessary."

After that Snape asked me a dozen more questions and he seemed to become giddy and/or excited with every correct answer. Is he questioning whether or not I've learned enough to be banned from his classrooms? Is he going to make me take my NEWT just so that I'll fail and never be anything.

"Potter," my head swings up as Snape addresses me, "I am considering you for a Potions Apprenticeship, if you are interested, of course." My eyes widen.


	5. Teacher?

Potions -5

I sat shocked in the hard backed chair. Snape raised a hand to rest under his chin as he leaned on the desk. "Sir, I...you can't be serious!" He frowned at my exclamation. "I do not joke about such things, Potter." Or anything...ever. I shook my head trying to wrap my mind around this, this, I don't even know. "Aren't I here to receive punishment?"

The professor leaned back, his eyes gleamed with...amusement? "Whatever for Potter?" My mouth hung open, "I almost killed my best friend yesterday! That's what for!" I said raising my voice an octave higher. Snape's mouth went down once more into a frown as he glared at me. "You realized your mistake?" I nodded at once. Of course I recognized what I had done wrong and I would bet my (not anyone else's) life on my ability to create a luppiter potion. "Then I see no reason to punish you." This time I frowned. "You don't even like me."

I studied Snape for a bit at that point, he was dressed in the same casual clothing that I had seen him in earlier. The sight then had stunned me, I just hadn't processed it. Now, now I recognize that Snape looks younger, in his late twenties rather than forties. My eyes go from his fit waist up to his wide shoulders, the nape of his neck is visible and my gaze locks onto it.

I wish I could see mor...I close my eyes and squirm in my seat. What is wrong with me. "Potter?" Snape questions after a moment. "I just don't understand why you want me." I hear him choke and I look at him again, he shakes his head and seems shocked. Then, it's gone, the shock I had seen was wiped away and replaced with an monotone expression. "Sir?" I asked with trepidation.

"Potter, I know that this may be hard for you to understand but you are the brightest potions student that I have met in years." "Now I know you're joking!" I glare at the professor as I explain that Draco is a much better student than I have ever been and what about Hermione; she's the best witch in my year! he nods and I wonder if he even understands how wrong he is about me.

He sneers suddenly. "Draco and Mrs. Granger know how to read a book and follow instructions. You read the book and made a few changes, you missed a detail but you took the initiative and tried to make something exactly the way you needed it instead of settling." His face has gone solemn, "That, Potter, is why I said what I did. A good student thinks for themselves. You've always enjoyed breaking rules..."

At this Snape frowns and stops talking. I feel like he's waiting for me to do or say something but all I've got is. "So I don't have to quit making potions forever?" Snape leans back in his chair with an amused smirk in place.

"No, quite the opposite in fact." I feel like someone just set off exploding snaps in my stomach. I need some way to express how ecstatic I am. Looking at Snape, I realize that this is a man that has spent my entire time at Hogwarts tormenting me. "If you're not joking then... how is this going to work?"

He nods and places his hands open palmed on his desk. "I haven't ever requested an apprentice before now. If you're accepting my offer then Headmistress McGonagall is whom we must speak with." That makes sense. "Why have you not wanted an apprentice until now?" I watch as Snape relaxes his posture and shrugs.

"I usually only had a bunch of dunderheads to work with and did not see the point in wasting both my skill and time on an ignoramus." So Snape sees me as an intellectual? I never thought I'd see the day when Professor Snape would see me as anything more than a blundering fool. "I accept your proposal."

I close my eyes waiting for Snape to say 'On further thought, you are an idiot, and therefore incapable of doing anything resembling useful.' I waited patiently for the scathing remark that was sure to come. "What are you doing?" I unclenched my fingers from the seats edge and looked up. "Sorry... I thought you might...I'm still not sure if I believe this is happening."

"If you need a night to think it over, I would not hold it against you." Snape reached down and pulled a stack of parchment out of a drawer. He turned and slid them across the desk so they were now in front of me. I picked them up. "What is this?" I looked from the parchment to Snape. He pushed his lips together and gave an aggravated sigh. "That, Potter, is a detailed description of what a Potions Apprenticeship is. It is also a Basic workup of how many exams and test will given before you receive your Mastery."

My Mastery...I could be a Master Potions maker. Just the thought alone thrills me. I grin and look down at the pages in my hands. "I don't need a night to think this through." Still smiling, I look up at my Professor. "I can't think of anything more…splendid then achieving a Potions Mastery under you." At my words Snape's cheeks dot red and he twitches his mouth upward.

"Quite," he looks at the watch on his wrist and then meets my gaze. "It will be an eventful, if not pleasurable affair." His voice is as haughty as usual but it has a distinctive happy sound to it. "It will be ten past a quarter ten soon, I have a lesson to go over and I'm sure you'd like to read those papers…" I find myself to be somewhat disappointed that my time with Snape has come to it's end…disappointed I can't spend more time with my dungeon bat professor, who would have thought?

"Yes, of course, I'll be on my way." I stand and start toward the door, I reach it before I turn to wish Snape a good evening. "Yes, good evening. Potter," I'm halfway through the door but his voice stops me. "Yes?" He smirks, "We will be visiting Headmistress McGonagall in the morning. I expect you here 10 minutes after breakfast." I nod. "I will key you into my wards so you will not find any issues entering…that does not give you permission to poke around my possessions." I nod again and once more wish him a good evening before I exit and make my way to the common room.

I'm sitting with Ron on the couch near the fireplace when he jumps up yelling in victory. "Win?" His eyes are bright as he looks at me "'Course I did." He'd been playing chess for the past hour with a 6th year champion. I meanwhile sat in companionable silence looking through the papers Snape had given me. I was questioned by my friends when I first arrived back but I waved them off. I needed to know what was expected of me before we went to see the Headmistress.

'Mione was shocked when I told her Snape had given me the papers to read. Now, she wasn't shocked at me having been given 'homework', she was shocked, however, by my willingness to actually do what was asked of me. I silently flipped back to the cover page.

Potions Apprenticeship

Expectations, Requirements & Rules

By: Potions Master Severus Snape

I ran my fingers over the S in Severus and sighed. Today had not gone as expected. "Mate?" I hum and look up at Ron. "Heading off to bed, you coming?" I start to shake my head to decline but a yawn cuts me off. "Alright, come on then."

Laying in my bed I can't help but think how different this night is from the last. I had thought my love affair with Potions was through before it had even began. I close my eyes as I bite back another yawn. Tomorrow, I'm sure will be interesting.

The day began like any other; Ron accidentally rolling off his bed and then loudly swearing; Dean throwing a pillow at Ron to shut him up but missing and hitting Seamus in the back of the head; Seamus laughing as he tumbles out of bed an catches hold of Neville's sheets as his arms flail; Neville being pulled to the floor in a lump of sheets and comforter. I watched this happen sitting back against my headrest. I laugh as Dean tries to help Neville out of the tangled sheets. I don't laugh when I notice the he didn't even offer a hand up to Seamus. Ron walks past helping Seamus and they all work together to untangle Neville; who at this point is starting to sniffle.

"S'ry Neville, didn't realize that when I fall I take you down with me." I cast a quick tempus *8:02am* glimmers in the air for a moment. "Guy's," I start to say as Neville yelps and is pulled up to stand. "We've got an hour till breakfast ends." Ron curses before digging through his trunk and rushing to the bathroom carrying a lump. Dean and Seamus sigh and make their way out of the room. I stand, Neville is trying to put his sheet and blanket back on the bed. "Ron! I'm going! See you later!" I hear a mumbled "yeah" through the door and make my way to the kitchens.

Should I return to the teacher's kitchen or the regular school kitchen? I discard the idea of being alone in a teachers lounge and instead make my way past the Great Hall and down to tickle the pear. "Master Potter, however may we serves you?" I nod at the elf and ask for some eggs, sausage and pancakes. I sit down at a counter, distracting myself by watching the elves work. Hermione may have a point about how house elves are treated but they do seem to enjoy the work. "Master Potter, sir, Jawni got you goods. Does sir approve?!"

I turn to face the dish that has been placed in front of me. It is loaded with the items I asked for. "Yes, thank you Jawni." The elf got a flustered look on his face before rushing off to help the other elves. I'm never quite certain what to say to the elves that work at Hogwarts. They become anxious waiting for a reply, then harm themselves when you don't approve, and they become flustered and-a pan dropped and there was a sharp yelp- clumsy.

I start shoveling the food in my mouth and try not to think about how nervous I am to see Professor Snape, I shouldn't be of course, and he's the one who asked me to be his apprentice. I can't help but think he's making a huge mistake. I love the art, I love the work, I even love the fact that after you mess up a potion you learn new things about how ingredients react to one another, I love how it can distract me for days just thinking about new things to improve or create with potions. I'm in love with the art of potion making. I don't go a single hour without thinking of an ingredient I would love to try. I love it all but am I really ready to be an apprentice? To work with a Master and learn more than I had ever thought I would? To learn and grow and make potions an even bigger part of my life than they already? Yes, I decide at this point. Yes, I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me.

I look down at my plate and am a little shocked at how quickly I ate the mountain of food that had been on my plate. I cast another tempus *9:01am* appears and disappears quickly, Merlin, I wipe my mouth off on a cloth and straighten my robe, I have 9 minutes to get to Snape's office. I shout a quick by to the elves working and run out of the kitchens. I can't believe how much time past with me just sitting there! If I'm late Snape is going to be so mad. I mean McGonagall is not one to be kept waiting and Severus is never late so, for me to arrive late before I'd even begun my apprenticeship would make a really bad impression. It's not like I'm starting with a fresh slate but I sort of am. I feel like I am. I dodge around a suit of armor, I swear they move at night, and skid to a stop outside Professor Snape's classroom. I don't knock; I'm expected to be here.

I quickly walk back to his office and pull the door open. No wand waving is necessary because Snape has my magical signature keyed into his wards…it's kind of like they've accepted me one of them. I discard the thought and slowly walk around the room. I haven't been in here alone before. I look at the jars of ingredients that line the walls and are placed on Snape's desk. I recall the names of a few and closely observe the ones I don't recall reading about. I've been looking at one; it is red with slight hints of pink, it looks like it's made out of wet grass but seems to be sparkling ever so slightly. I am trying to remember the uses for it when I hear a "ahem," from the doorway. I jump, I didn't even hear him come in. The professor is dressed in his usual baggy teaching robes and is loosely holding a thin but long book.

"Sorry, you scared me! Is it time to see McGonagall?" The words come out in a rapid fashion and I feel blood warming my face and ears. He nods and turns away, I assume that I am to follow him. "Sir," he glances back at me, "that red fuzz, what was that?" He starts around the corner and I rush to follow; his long strides hard to keep up to. "That is a very rare and elusive product. It contains what you probably saw; pink tendrils of Ginhlo. If properly extracted from the Tressen, they can be used in a number of healing potions and salves." I grin and wonder if Snape plans on teaching me how to extract the tendrils. I haven't even begun and I am already looking forward to learning more.

"The Tressen itself is poisonous, if one were to touch it, without the proper gloves, the oils from their skin would not only make the entire ingredient useless but the person would also die within a matter of 15 minutes. I am currently working on an anti-venom, I will give you my notes on it later." Snape's detailed lecture on the Tressen lasted us to the Gargoyle that would spin us up to the headmistress's office.

"Children are our future."

I give Snape an amused glance as he scowls, this password while less ridiculous than anything Dumbledore ever came up with was also so strange to hear come out of the repressed professor. "I don't know where she come up with these ridiculous sayings last week we had to say 'Got Milk?' to enter." My hand jumps up to cover my mouth as I think of where McGonagall might be getting her passwords. Though where she would have seen muggle billboards I haven't a clue.

As Snape and I stepped into the spinning stairwell we fell into a comfortable silence. Well, it would have been if it wasn't for the fact that I was standing right next to someone that I thought hated me for the last 7 years. While a lot of things may have come to light I can't help but look at Snape and expect that disgusted glare to level me to the floor. Instead he just raises an eyebrow and smirks amused. I cough and turn to face the door that has appeared in front of us. Snape raises a fist and knocks on the wood with three quick rasps.

"Enter." The warm voice says from behind the door. It's eerily reminiscent of when Dumbledore held the post of headmaster. Snape turns the knob and holds the door open I look at him questioningly before he gestures for me to enter first. I walk forward looking back as the professor closes the door behind himself. I slowly look at the headmistress and find her smiling softly behind her desk. She seems to have papers stacked so high they're likely to fall and a bunch of nic knacks placed randomly on the piles; Paper weight, I assume.

"Severus, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" I hear a soft sigh from behind me before professor Snape steps ahead of me and takes one of the two seats in front of McGonagall. "Hullo." I say as I move forward and sit in the available and comfortable seat next to Snape. "Good morning Minerva, you are well?" She nods and darts her eyes between the two of us. She smiles at me and I realize she must sense my nervousness. "I am in good health. With what may I assist you boys?" Snape leans forward and precariously places the book he'd brought with him onto the headmistress's desk. She reaches out and pulls it open to inspect it before I hear an audible gasp.

"You mean you'll be taking on Mr. Potter as an…apprentice?" She studies Snape more thoroughly now. I'm not sure that she trust him entirely after what happened 6th year. I look over to Snape as he straightens his spin and gives an affirmative nod. "You wish to study potions Mr. Potter?" I almost wish she would call me Harry, I've known her almost half my life and she's like an aunt(good aunt) to me. I don't say so though because I think at the moment it might make her faint. She is looking rather pale…

I clear my throat "Yes," I say almost to quietly to be heard, before I repeat myself. "Yes, I've found that I have a sort of skill," I look over to Snape who nods at me to continue, I look back at McGonagall before continuing. "In potions, Snap-ah Professor Snape has asked me to learn under his tutelage the finer aspects of the art." McGonagall nods and looks back at the book in her hands. "I'm sure that if this is what you want something can be arranged after Easter holidays for you to begin your studying." I feel a grin break out on my face as I thank her. Professor Snape and I thank her once more before exiting.

"That went well, didn't it Potter?" I nod and feel my heart stutter in my chest as I look at my professor and notice for the first time that he's…smiling.


End file.
